A Birthday Gift for Kate
by Jethro25
Summary: Castle has a big surprise in store for Kate's birthday, and she has reluctantly agreed to play along. One-shot.


I re-watched Suicide Squeeze tonight, & this short, one-shot idea just popped into my head unbidden, & it wouldn't get out until I wrote it all down. I certainly don't own any of the Castle characters, nor of course the real-life character portrayed here, & I hope he doesn't mind being included. Hope you all enjoy, G

**A BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR KATE**

Kate Beckett was still wondering what had possessed her to agree to this whole thing, Castle taking her to a fancy lunch to celebrate her birthday. For one thing, Lanie had threatened to do terrible things to her if she said no. For such a small woman, and her best friend at that, Lanie sometimes terrified her.

One of her biggest concerns was that Castle wouldn't be able to keep it straight in his head that this was not a date. She'd been very clear about that, several times, but every time she'd said it, his grin had only widened. Part of her wanted him to ask her out on a real date, but mostly she was afraid of how it could go wrong.

He'd been talking for days about the big surprise he had for her, and no amount of questioning, or threatening, or anything else had managed to get him to open up about what it was.

Kate wasn't good with surprises. She hadn't been for ten years. She'd even tried to wheedle something out of Alexis when she dropped by Castle's place on a night she knew he'd be out, under the pretext of returning his cell phone. He'd left it on her desk, or at least that is what she'd told Alexis. It wasn't like she could tell the girl she'd taken it from his coat pocket while he was getting coffee so she'd have an excuse to drop by. From the girl's grin, Kate was certain she knew exactly what she'd been up to. She was also certain that Alexis knew whatever the secret of Castle's surprise was, even though she'd denied it vehemently. She needed to work on her poker face.

She was just the tiniest bit ashamed that she'd even considered the possibility of inviting Martha out for drinks and trying to get the information from her after a martini or two. Instead, she'd just done something she wasn't used to. She'd accepted that she'd have to wait to find out the surprise. A tiny part of her was even enjoying it a little.

There was something else she was doing today that she'd never done before. She was riding in the passenger seat of her own car, having allowed Castle to bully her into letting him drive. He'd refused to tell her where they were going, and he insisted on driving her, in her car, or he'd get a car service. She'd opted for her own car. One thing she'd learned was that Castle hadn't been kidding about how uncomfortable the passenger seat was. The spring did indeed dig into her back.

"Are you keeping your eyes closed?" he asked. She was sure he'd also looked over at her to be sure.

"Yes, Castle," she answered with a little more exasperation in her voice than she actually felt. "I told you I'd keep them closed. They're closed."

"Okay, then," he said, and she could hear the amusement in his voice. She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes beneath the closed lids.

He'd tuned the radio to her favorite station, and she decided to make the best of it, slouching down in the seat, relaxing, and letting the music wash over her. Chopin had been one of her Mother's favorites, and much as she'd hated classical growing up, like most teens, she loved it now.

After about ten minutes, he pulled up to the curb. "Keep them closed," he cautioned as she started to sit up. She turned toward him and gave him her best glare, which was somewhat less threatening, she assumed, with her eyes closed. Her assumption was confirmed when he chuckled in response rather than gulping in fear.

He opened her door and took her arm, leading her from the curb to the doorway of some restaurant. The scent of pizza and homemade marinara sauce made her stomach rumble. There wasn't a doubt in her mind, it was Anthony's, near her Dad's place. They'd been there so many times she'd know the place in her sleep. "So much for a fancy lunch", she thought. Of course, thinking about it now, he hadn't actually said "fancy lunch", he'd said "a lunch she'd never forget".

He led her carefully through the restaurant, and to a booth in the back. He carefully guided her into the booth and helped her get settled. She could feel her arm brush against someone else in the booth. She wanted to open her eyes and see who, but she'd promised Castle, and she trusted him.

"Okay, Detective," Castle said. "You count to ten, and then open your eyes. Your lunch and your surprise will be waiting."

"Castle…" she said, in a warning voice.

"Just count to ten."

She did as he asked, counting slowly to ten, and opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was her Dad, sitting directly across from her, his grin a mile wide. She turned to see who was next to her, whom she'd brushed against, and her jaw hit the floor.

"Hello again, Detective," the man said.

"Oh my God," she stuttered in surprise.

"How do you like your pizza?" the former Skipper of the Yankees asked.

"Pepperoni and onion," she said, still unable to make her mouth work beyond answering simple questions.

"So Kate, do you mind if I call you Kate?" She simply shook her head. Of course she didn't mind. "So far as I understand it, I'm your birthday present from Rick, at least for the next hour or so. It will probably be easier if you actually speak to me."

"I'm sorry, Sir," she said.

"Call me Joe."

"I just can't believe that I'm having lunch with you."

"That's exactly what the Boss said shortly before I got the Yankee job, but I think he meant it in a different way. We didn't always get along."

Kate grinned as Joe told his story. She was going to have to find a way to make her gift for Castle's birthday every bit as special, though she had no idea how. Of course, there'd be time to think of that later. It didn't even occur to her until later that Castle hadn't stayed, giving her the chance to be alone with her Dad and one of her heroes.


End file.
